H's Challenge
by Favorite Daughter Of Hades
Summary: My friend challenged me to do a ship she supported I did Harry and Hermione and she did Percy and Annabeth. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This was a challenge by my friend H she said I needed to pick a ship she supported. I picked Heromine and Harry. She chose Percy Jackson and Anabeth Chase. Anyway I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. I will post her story later! Thx!**

Harry's POV...

I looked into the the deep brown eyes before me. She was crying. We were sitting on the edge of the tower. I went over the things I just went threw.

FlashBack

I was sitting at a table with Ron. It was dinner time. I could tell Ron was hungry by the way he was stuffing his face. Then I see her. The most beautiful girl in the whole school. I have loved this girl since the moment I saw her with that pig known as Viktor Krum. I felt cold sweat beating on my forehead. I looked up and she was already by us. Ron looked up to.

"Ron I want to speak with you." The beautiful brown eyed girl said.

"Why can't we just speak here?" I looked into the soft beam of her luxurious eyes.

"Fine. Look Ron I have liked you for a while know and I want to know if you feel the same way." I felt my heart fall to the floor. The girl I have been in love with likes Ron? That's just messed up.

"I'm sorry but I can't have a 'Muggle born' girlfriend it would ruin my rep." I felt anger boil up on my insides. I now felt hatred boil up for my best friend. I looked around and the girl was gone. That is when I started to yell.

"HOW COULD YOU!? YOU JUST TURNED DOWN THE MOST MAGNIFICANT GIRL IN THE WHOLE WORLD! NOT TO MENTION SHE IS ONE OF OUR BEST FRIENDS! YOUR A MEAN OLD TROLL! MY MOTHER WAS A MUGGLE BORN! YOU JUST MADE YOURSELF A HUGE ENEMY MR. RON WEASLY!" That is when I stormed off not caring who was looking. I found the girl crying in the tower. I went and sat.

FlashBack end...

That is when she noticed me.

"Harry I'm sorry you have to see me like this." I knew Ron broke her heart because she never cries.

"It's OK I'm here for you." I just couldn't resist I kissed her. I felt her tug away. I fluttered my eyes open just in time for her to smack me. Before I knew it she was gone. Little did I know that would be the last time I saw Hermione alive.

Hermione's POV...

I was walking down the hallways thinking of what just happened. I told Ron I liked him, he broke my heart, Harry kissed me, I smacked him. I was torn out of my thoughts when I was pulled to the side. That is when everything went dark.

No Ones POV...

It was in a dark gloomy spot when the serpent like man met. He was meeting with his followers. People in black cloaks were standing around a table. There was a girl there. She was tied up to a pool out cold. The girl had blondish brown hair and the most magnificent eyes a person could ask for. This girl was indeed Hermione Granger.

"Today we meet to disscuss the taking down of my mortal enemy Harry Potter!" The serpent man spoke.

…...The...End...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is H's story. Sorry about the shortness. Anyway I do not own Percy Jacksom. H doesn't either. Do I look like a man in my 40's? No I am not I am a 12 year old girl!**

Eight months. That's how long Percy Jackson the Savior of Olympus, my boyfriend has been gone. And Aphrodite has loved playing with me.  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

Argo ll hovers above New Rome and a thousand thoughts hit me like a bucket of ice cold water. What if he's not here, what if he doesn't remember, and most importantly, what if he's with someone else? This thought envelops me in a bubble or horror. My seaweed brain. With someone else. Listening to our song. love in his eyes staring down at the girl that replaced me. Leo lands the ship. And Piper and Jason along with me get off the ship, and I see Percy Jackson, looking better than ever. My first instinct is to run to him and kiss him. But I can't the fear that enveloped my is still there, lingering. But the minute he sees me his eyes light up like the stars. and I know, he remembers. Then the moment come when we can't hold back. I run to him and he runs to me, I ask him how long he's remembered me, and he says one word. Always.


End file.
